howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobody Roots for Goliath
"Nobody Roots for Goliath" is the 52nd episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary When Annalise's resolve to certify her class action lawsuit is tested, a surprising ally comes to her aid. Meanwhile, Laurel and Michaela hit a roadblock after someone discovers their plans to take down Laurel's father.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/10/how-to-get-away-with-murder-episode-407.html Plot Isaac’s ex-wife, Jacqueline, told Annalise that they lost their daughter to suicide a few years ago and she suspected he was “using” again, because her “situation” was “triggering” him. As an addiction specialist herself, she said she could be her new counselor and help them both. Over his objections, Annalise later told Isaac they couldn’t continue their sessions, as they were getting “too close” and she wasn’t going to repeat what happened with Sam. Annalise had a court hearing to get her lawsuit, with more than 70 plaintiffs, certified. The state attorney general tried to fight it by bringing up Annalise’s sobriety issues, including a recent photo of her holding a bottle of alcohol. She called it a set-up and a “witch hunt” and realized she was being put “on trial.” Connor suggested she take the stand, but Annalise wasn’t game. Instead, she went to ADA Denver, arguing that they have a common enemy in the attorney general and should team up to take him down. Annalise later called a secretary in the D.A.’s office to the stand, and she testified that she placed the liquor bottle on Annalise’s car and took the photo to make Annalise look bad. Bonnie, who had words with Nate over the case, subsequently went to the A.G. offering her assistance in beating Annalise. Meanwhile, it was revealed Annalise and Jacqueline weren’t really going to have sessions together, but simply tell the Disciplinary Board they were. She encouraged to Annalise to really continue therapy with someone else, but refused to reveal more of Isaac’s issues, even though Annalise felt she wasn’t given the full picture. At home afterward, Annalise found a bottle of vodka left in her kitchen, leading her to go to stay with Nate, who suspected the A.G. was behind it. He shamed her for having the secretary lie on the stand and said “playing dirty” was taking a “toll” on her. Both, it seemed, still had feelings for the other. The next day, Isaac showed up at court after being subpoenaed by the A.G. On the stand, he tried to get Isaac to say she wasn’t mentally competent to handle the lawsuit, as it could be a risk factor for her alcoholism. As he flashed back to some of their sessions, he lied, saying he wasn’t concerned about her sobriety. Nate confronted Bonnie afterward, accusing her of secretly seeing Isaac herself and bringing him to the A.G.’s attention. The stunt failed and the class-action suit was officially certified. Amidst all this, Laurel ripped Asher for spying on her and Michaela but he in turn ripped them for keeping their investigation secret. He demanded they bring Frank into the loop, and he was furious when he was told. “This stops right here,” he demanded, insisting she was putting everyone’s life in danger, including her baby’s. Laurel refused to “bail on this,” arguing she wasn’t “crazy” but “right” for wanting her dad to go prison for the crimes he committed. She also said that if Frank really loved her, as he claims, he’d help. That got him on board. Michaela still wanted to keep the investigation a secret from Connor, over Oliver’s objections. Tegan asked her to plan an office party in anticipation of Laurel’s dad’s company going public and her involvement in the deal. Michaela then suggested to Laurel and co. that they use the party as the time to seize the documents they needed to leak. Asher was still against the whole thing, and refused to keep quiet. “I don’t have to do anything. I’m no one’s bitch,” he declared. And, feeling like he was “second choice” to both Laurel and the kind of man she really wanted, he told Michaela they should “call it” on their relationship, leaving her devastated. Towards the end of the episode, Asher told the group that he was “in” to do justice for Wes, but hadn’t forgiven Michaela. She still refused to use Tegan’s key card, but Oliver suggested they do take it but blame it on fellow intern Simon, who was in the U.S. on DACA authorization. Laurel and Frank took a DNA sample from him for a paternity test, Michael showed Asher she loved him by pouring ketchup over her old $20,000 wedding dress, and Oliver and Connor celebrated his successful involvement in Annalise’s lawsuit. Connor credited Oliver with his happiness and proposed with a twisty-tie from their loaf of bread. His response: “I’m sorry. I’ve been lying to you. We know who killed Wes.” In the final minutes, Annalise confronted Isaac over his perjury, but he denied it, prompting her to ask if he was using heroin. She cried that she was still hurting people and demanded to know the truth: “Am I triggering you?” He insisted she wasn’t, and wondered if Bonnie suggested that. “It’s not Bonnie. It’s your ex-wife,” she confessed. Forty-eight hours later, someone was in emergency surgery and flatlined. Next week, the winter finale will finally reveal “what happened that night.” Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *Although the timeline puts this episode taking place around April 2016, the monitors that were connected to the unknown victim of the night of the crime stated that the date was October 15, 2017. This is most likely a goof and could possibly be the date that this particular scene was recorded on.File:4VictimMoniter.jpg *Annalise Keating mentions she has been sober for 5 months. *Frank Delfino calls Michaela Pratt "Prom Queen", a nod to the first season. Contunity *Blake Mathis is mentioned by Simon Drake. He was last seen in "Stay Strong, Mama". *Gemma Walsh is mentioned by Connor Walsh. She was last seen in "Best Christmas Ever". 'Important Events' *Annalise's class action lawsuit gets approved by the judge. *Asher Millstone and Frank Delfino join Laurel Castillo and the others to stop Laurel's father and avenge Wes Gibbins's death. *Connor Walsh proposes to Oliver Hampton. **As a response, Oliver tells Connor all about why Wes was murdered and their plan to avenge his death. *Annalise decides to stop seeing Isaac Roa because her situation is triggering him and she doesn't want him to relapse. 'Title' *The title of the episode was said by Annalise Keating when she was talking to Connor Walsh about the trial. Connor was wondering why Annalise wanted to be alone when talking to the judge, compared to the Attorney General's team, which compiled of a small group of people. Annalise responded by telling Connor that it, "Looks better if I'm up here alone. Nobody roots for Goliath", meaning, she didn't want people to think that their team was overpowered with different people like the Attorney General's team. **'Nobody Roots for Goliath' - Annalise Keating 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 407Promo1.png 407Promo2.png 407Promo3.png 407Promo4.png 407Promo5.png 407Promo6.png 407Promo7.png 407Promo8.png 407Promo9.png 407Promo10.png 407Promo11.png 407Promo12.png 407Promo13.png 407Promo14.png 407Promo15.png 407Promo16.png 407Promo17.png Behind the Scenes 407Promo18.png 407Promo19.png 407Promo20.png 407Promo21.png 407Promo22.png 407Promo23.png 407Promo24.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 4x07 Promo "Nobody Roots for Goliath" (HD) Season 4 Episode 7 Promo References es: fr:Personne ne soutient Goliath Category:Season 4 Episodes